Silver Coins
History Prior to the invention of the Capitol Coin trade between cities was infrequent and hard to pull off due to it being based around bartering. For example people in Shio could need strong lumber found in Urbi Lupi but the people of Ubri Lupi might not need Shio’s fish or minerals. Urbi Lupi did however need explosives from Arenious, but Arenious needed fish oil from Shio. This led to cities being in debt to one another as the weeks went by for resources to travel. Trade books, also known as debt books, would be kept to track who owed you what and what you owed others. This process led to wars between cities over the years as debts would go unpaid or get lost in tracking. Then one family that had grown rich off of silver found a way to smelt the ore into round figures which were stamped with the family crest on one side and one of the five city emblems on the other side. Now the silver of the coin carried it’s own value which made it able to be traded between cities rather freely but where the real value came in was in the concept of trade. If the cities were doing well and able to trade in abundance than the coin was worth more because someone from Urbi Lupi would take coin for their lumber since they knew they could trade that coin for pigs in Brenengard. Now if say a drought kills the pigs in Brenengard then the Urbi Lupi lumberman would be less likely to take your coin as they are no longer able to trade it for pigs. This led to a reduction in conflict as debts were no longer formed and resources could be more easily traded. The family that created the coin would go on to build factories and hire workers to smelt the coins. Those workers would need homes which formed a town, and that town needed resources like food and wood to expand so trade grew. As trade grew people began to come to that town to trade directly for silver coins. As markets began to form and ports were built more people sought a new life there and the town became a city. That city continued to grow exponentially for nearly a hundred years and became the largest city in the Northern Region of Novus Anima. That city became what is today, The Capital and that family that invented the coin became one of the wealthiest families in the world. That family's latest heir is now known as The Young King. Things to Note * Coins could be taken back to the capitol to be re-smelted into other coins. For example if you had an abundance of coins with Urbi Lupi's insignia on the back, you could have them melted down and remade into coins with Brenengard insignias. It came at a cost though as the smelter would keep 20% of what they smelted as a charge for their time and resources. * Producing your own silver coins without approval of the royal family is illegal and can result in a punishment as serious as execution * Dean can sell loot for silver coins at most shops * Silver coins are used to pay for training to learn new skills and are sometimes required to perform certain task (example betting coins in duels)